The Serpentine Sixth
by Heart of Lies
Summary: During Bellatrix Black's 6th year at Hogwarts a new student joins from Romania what will the future hold for a Bellatrix black that has fallen in love? Better than summary indicates
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, i wanted to introduce my new Fiction called the Serpentine Sixth.

This is different than any story i have done. When we read about Bellatrix in the book we understand that she is a cruel and a loveless character except for Voldemort. i wanted to create a story that basically asks the question.  
>What if she fell in love with another person? Would she be the same cold and sadistic person and same for Voldemort. this story will contain a completely different, AU and OCC version of Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Voldemort. The main difference's will be outlined below.<p>

Bellatrix Black.

Bella will be more relaxed will have fun with her friends and family, she will still believe in Voldemort's belief's but hasn't really participated in torture and killing yet. She is capable of love and affection she will generally act like a normal teenager in this fic.

Voldemort.  
>Voldemort won't be called Voldemort by the main characters (Bella,Brianna,Severus,Balthazar,Lucius and Narcissa.) but by his birth name Tom. Reason for this is he was in Yr7 and has just graduated they are helping him from the inside and whilst planning they became close friends. The rest of the Death Eaters will still call him by My Lord or the Dark Lord.<p>

There are three Character's that are my own creation for this story.

Balthazar Vanhanian comes from an old Dark family in Romania that has strong ties to England, his parents are dead and live with his Aunt in England.

Brianna Rosier is the sister of Evan Rosier and has been dating Severus for over a year. more details will be revealed throughout the fic.

Aria Colbin - Tom Riddle's love interest will be reveal later.

I don't own anything except the plot or my O/C's if i did own it not only would i be filthy rich but Lily would be married to Snape and both would be dark.


	2. Introductions and Matchmaking

A/N Please read the first chapter first as it will explain things for you. Any questions or subplots then please review or PM. I would like to point out that this as with most of my fic's is dark!evil character and this will be no different, but it will not really show until later as they are a bit young to start crucio'ing people.

Please review but don't flame. IF you don't like the story or have don't like the way i am doing the story then don't review. A/N

Chapter 1 - Introductions and Matchmaking

**12 Grimmauld Place.**

"Bella! Where the hell are you? The party starts in 20 minutes."

"In my room Cissy."

Narcissa Black rushed to the bedroom finally finding Bella standing by the full-length mirror.

"Tell me Cissy, do you enjoy being paraded around in front of people who view you nothing more than an object or a piece of meat?"

"I guess i am lucky that i found and fell in love with Lucius."

"Yeah i am happy for you really, and now we have to go to this stupid party to meet some brainless morons that Father wants me to marry, when it will most likely be filled with people from school that i already dislike, i mean honestly Cissy does he really expect me to start to like them?"

"Maybe" Cissy giggled "It would make him rest a lot easier knowing that you did make an effort - Father is probably kicking himself when he said that you would only marry the person that you fell in love with. This party is to welcome Balthazar Vanhanian back to England, he spent most of his time in Romania his aunt Aurora Volnov is a close friend of Grandfather. He will be joining Hogwarts for his 6th year his Aunt wanted to introduce him to the right kind of people. Funny really the Vanhanian's have the same opinion of marriage as Father, so they are probably conspiring to match him up with someone."

"Why do they have to interfere Cissy? Can't they just let things run its course? Instead of all this dressing up and a night of ultimately boring and pointless conversations. I could be reading or practicing new spells instead of this waffle."

"Ah well perhaps i can help alleviate your anticipated boredom, see he went to Durmstrang School apparently he was his years top dueler, so he might not be as useless as the others myself and Lucius excluded naturally."

"Naturally." Bella drawled sarcastically. "Anymore information you can give on the man of the hour?"

"Yeah but you are going to have to find out for yourself, maybe by asking him. This time use your words Bella, growling at him won't do." Narcissa started to run down the hallway as quickly as she could, laughing at her sister's outraged expression.

"Oh you cheeky bitch! Get back here now Cissy."

This only furthered her laughter as she continued running down the hallway with Bella now in hot pursuit. She finally caught up to her sister and tackled her to the ground and started to tickling her.

"Say sorry Cissy"

"N-ee-ver" squealed Cissy squirming under Bella trying to get her off

"Beg me to stop then."

"What the hell is this racket?"

Bella stopped tickling. Both sisters looked up to see their Father standing over them

"Well, What is happening?" Cygnus looked down at the sisters trying hard not to laugh at the sight of his two daughters sprawled out on the floor

"Well we were talking about tonight and Cissy said i should talk instead of growl, so i chased her and started to tickle her." Bella said sheepishly.

Cygnus chuckled "Right well perhaps you should freshen up before our guests arrive."

"Yes Daddy."

They walked away head lowered as they turned the corner he could hear them bicker

"It's your fault Cissy."

"How the hell is it my fault Bella? Maybe you shouldn't have tackled me outside Father's study."

He just chuckled again and walked to his bedroom to put the final finishes to his robes.

**~~~ 2 Hours later. ~~~**

Bella was talking with her group of close friends which consisted of herself, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Cissy. They were all firm friends and had been since the first day of term, they all studied the Dark Arts and they enjoyed most surprising of all was Narcissa for a girl who had such an innocent look about her she could down right evil when she want to be it was of course during his final year of school Tom Riddle became close friends with them. He heavily supported the Pureblood agenda like they all did and knew that the only way to really change was by action and so they became his adviser's of sorts while he traveled the globe they recruited amongst the student body - getting as many people who believed as they did to support them when the time was right.

"Well what do you think of the new guy?"

"Well he appears to be of the right stock. The Vanhanians are a very old dark family, wealthy enough to get into the right places but not obscenely wealthy, he seems to be rather down to earth, you wouldn't have thought he was a Durmstrang Dueling champ would you?"

"Well Lucius i find him quite entertaining not to mention handsome."

"You better watch out Luc before Cissy gets you replaced." Bella smirked

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Luc?" Lucius whined

"Besides my girl only has eyes for me isn't that right?"

"Yes i like a more refined man." Cissy said after pecking him on the lips.

"He is from Durmstrang so he might know more about the Dark Arts than we do not to mention he is from a dark family, could be interesting to get to know him. What say you Bella?"

Bella just growled in response "Bella i thought we went over the growling bit before we came downstairs now go over, use your words and bring him back over here."

"I still haven't got you back fully for that and don't think those baby blue eyes will stop me, your just lucky your my baby sister."

"Just go."

"Fine but if you think i am going to like it you can think again" Bella huffed before stomping off in the direction of the new guy.

"She is such a baby at times."

Bella watched as Balthazar was talking to her father and mother, the woman accompanying him must be his aunt, she had to admit he was handsome in an unassuming way, he was toned but not overly, he was slightly taller than she was and his hair was just like her's but shorter.

"Bella come and meet our guest." She walked over to the group

"Ah the is my eldest daughter Bellatrix, Bellatrix this is Balthazar Vanhanian and his Aunt Aurora Volnov."

"Good to see you Bellatrix. I have heard a lot of things about you Miss Black."

"Please, call me Bella. I hope that you have been hearing good things about me Balthazar."

"Of course i was wondering if you could perhaps introduce me to some of your friends?"

"Sure. Shall we have a drink first?" He nodded and the started to weave through the people to get to the bar area.

"Two glasses of champagne."

"You do realize that the primary motivation for this event is getting us together?"

"Yeah the thought had crossed my mind. If my father could choose for me i would probably be married off by now. Thank god it's my choice."

"Exactly right Bella its our choice if i have to spend the rest of my life with someone i want to like them and fall in love with them on my terms, but since i turned 16 my Aunt is going into matchmaker binge determined to get me married off. Why can't they just leave us alone to decide our own fate instead of intervening at every turn?"

"I was saying the exact thing to my sister Cissy earlier this evening, i suppose it boils down to Parental prerogative, they want to unsure that the purity of the bloodlines is preserved."

very "True. So what's Hogwarts like, i don't understand why i can't practice Dark Arts over here."

"Simple the headmaster is a muggle loving old fool, he is the main reason that the Purebloods are loosing so much of the old ways, he wants to make Wizarding Britain more open to Mudbloods and filth like that. He does it by sweeping our traditions and the our way of life away under the guise of the old tradition belong in the past, we can't use a lot of our old house magic or even some rituals because it might frighten the Mudbloods. Its disgusting." Bella sneered

"It's so different over in Romania. The Mudbloods and Half bloods understand their place in society they look up to us for guidance as it should be. The only magic that is really banned is soul magic and certain blood magic."

Bella cocked her head looking at him "My friends are not afraid of following the old ways, we practice the Dark Arts and work to try to undo the damage caused by Dumbledore. Naturally we try to get people who not only support us but are also willing to act to help even the odds.."

"Well then perhaps i could offer some assistance. The Vanhanian library has an extensive collection of Dark Arts and the obscure branches of magic, then i have been using and learning about the Dark Arts since i was 9, between that and your friends abilities i am sure that we will help restore things to the right way."

Bella just smiled "Well i suppose i should introduce you to my group of friends, i happen to be the only single one, despite their concerted efforts to resolve that issue."

After refilling their glasses he followed Bella to a small group of four people at the far end of the room.

"Hi guys this is Balthazar Vanhanian, Balthazar this is Lucius Malfoy and his girlfriend Narcissa Black - my baby sister, and Severus Snape with his girlfriend Brianna Rosier."

"Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I hear you went to Durmstrang for five years, i understand the curriculum is more extensive than the one provided by Hogwarts?"

"Yes but i think it has something more to do with the students that are accepted Durmstrang to be honest Severus. The perception of the school is that it is a breeding ground for Dark Wizards and evil-doers, which is far from the truth really."

"What is it that makes it special then?"

"Well Lucius it's the attitude of the place, if you do something wrong in Hogwarts i am under the impression that house points are taken or detentions assigned, that doesn't happen in Durmstrang, students are taught respect and control. If you misbehave you get disciplined. Pupils are expected to manage their own affairs with little teacher interference, students are left to the own devices, but the main lesson that Durmstrang teaches is to be ruthless and to fight fire with fire, no mercy. I suppose that is why people think that all Durmstrang students are future Dark Lords is because of that teaching, i am not afraid of using all of my abilities to defeat my enemies and to protect myself."

"Any idea of what house you will be in?"

"Well Brianna I don't know until i get there, but i hope to be in Slytherin."

The rest of the party went well, everyone enjoyed themselves greatly they danced, talked and laughed till the end at midnight, with promises of letters and organizing an outing to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies, Balthazar went to bed knowing that he might have found some great new friends.

A/N First chapter out of the way, there might be a confrontation with the Marauders next chapter. Any sub-plots or ideas that you want done then review and let me know and i will see what i can do. A/N


End file.
